In order to maintain air interface synchronization between a terminal (e.g., a mobile phone) and a base station, as well as to demodulate a radio signal transmitted by the terminal, the base station typically uses a tracking mechanism to follow the paths of a signal transmitted by the terminal. The tracking mechanism typically tracks the terminal within a defined search area (a.k.a., window).
When handing off a terminal connection from one base to another base station, the base station to which the connection is being handed off typically searches for signal paths associated with the terminal over the entire range of the base station. After the base station finds a signal path, the base station tracks the terminal by searching a much smaller search area than was used to initially locate the terminal.
In some radio access networks, a “reflected” signal could be stronger than a direct signal. For example, a signal transmitted from a repeater or relay or a signal bouncing off of a mountain or other structure may be stronger than the original signal transmitted by the terminal. Typically, there is a large timing difference between the direct signal and the reflected signal.
Using the repeater case as an example, a terminal moving away from the base station towards the repeater is tracked by the base station to maintain air interface synchronisation. At some point, from the base station's perspective, the strength of the signal received from the repeater will be larger than the strength of the signal received directly from the terminal. The timing difference is usually large between the direct signal being tracked and the “reflected” signal (i.e., the signal transmitted by the repeater). If the timing difference is larger than can be handled by the tracking mechanism and its window size, the base station tracking mechanism will not be able to include the stronger signal from the radio repeater. The strong signal from the radio repeater will instead contribute to the received noise, and reduce the signal to noise ratio.
What is desired are systems and methods for overcoming this problem.